twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Kenway
"I am more than a simple brown magical unicorn! My magical skills are part of my life, being brave is part of my personality, but the thing what I am very proud is about my white belly!" Jerry Hello everypony! I'm Jerry Noble Kenway! I was born in Mexicolt City or CDMX. Incredibly, my family and I moved out to Canterlot where my mother and father bought an amazing and luxurious house and I continued my studies in the university for unicorns and since that day, nothing was the same because I met princess during a magical exercise! Obligations as a Mage Guard Usually, when he does not have anything really interesting to do at the castle, Jerry spends his time learning new magic spells in the magic room. He has a few missions to find out where magical artifacts have been hidden all across Equestria. Personality and magical skills Be careful if he gets angry because he will be able to use all his elemental magic, also, my character is able to call the spirits who are able to help him, divided his body from his spirit and not all ponies have the privilege to going down to the spirits world without being affected. He can be an excellent friend to everypony. Although the elemental magic is part of him, the magical energy is able to call magic spells of lightning, fire, ice spike and storm A magical unicorn Jerry studied a specialist in magical tricks, his classes were from 2012 to 2017, let's call it, his studies at the magical university in Canterlot where Jerry was elected by Princess Luna for his magical abilities. # Elemental magic # Illusionist # Dark magic (Unless Jerry would be under a lot of dangerous, He will be able to use that energy) # Healing spells One of the twelve legendary night guards The legend of the night guards those guardians who are assigned by Princess Luna to protect her when she is taking care of their dreams of other ponies. Jerry was aCategory:OCsCategory:UnicornsCategory:StallionsCategory:Night guardssigned to the night guard in 2014 Background Usually, Jerry is practicing some magical spells in the royal training ground, in Canterlot, collecting some magical items or patrolling the magical room where he saves the magical artifacts he has found all across Equestria. Stop time? Is really Jerry able to stop the time? Yes and not. Yes: Becuase Princess Luna gave him a magical watch to stop the time for one minute No: Jerry is just a simple unicorn, He can't stop the time magically, that is the reason why he always carries that watch Combat He is not only the legendary mage guard who serves princess Luna, he usually does exercise every morning at 7:00 am being exactly, Jerry has practiced a martial art called Krav Maga. So, in the case that he wouldn't have enough magic, he will be able to fight. Stealth proof An enormous advantage of Jerry and his nationality, It's something really incredibly as simple, Jerry has the ability to detect anypony (Pegasus, earth pony and pegasus) by their spirit. Remember that Jerry is not only magical. His weaknesses The only problem of Jerry is nothing really serious, except that he could take everything so personal. In spite of being a handsome unicorn, he is still in love with a wonderful magical unicorn called Mara Jaqueline. If Princess Luna said him "go to sleep" Jerry simply falls sleeping (That is to avoid that Jerry becomes more aggressive) His close family and friends Well, Jerry is very selective saying who is a close friend. It doesn't mean that you don't have the chance to talk with him, he is easy going, happy and kind, but remember that he is too "sentimental" it is probably that his zodiac sign is Virgo, Although... Let's say that Jerry doesn't have a lot of friends, because one thing is the quantity and other quality, and Jerry prefers have close a few friends than a lot of fake friends Jerry was adopted by a family of griffins, later they moved to Canterlot where Jerry and his brother continued studying, but one day while Jerry was getting late to his house, his family was kidnapped by King Sombra and since that day, Jerry has been looking for his mother, father and brother and at the same time, he became in one of the twelve night guards. Calling to beyond Coming soon....